Judy the savage bunny
by LigerTamer100
Summary: An AU story. Its a what if Judy and Nick didn't switch the nighthowlers for blueberries cliche. But in this story, what happens if Bellwether shot Judy and turned her into savage instead of Nick?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Zootopia's first savage prey

In a place called Zootopia, a terrible thing that is happening that predators are going savage. A bunny cop name Judy made a huge mistake by telling the whole town that the predators are going back to savage by their DNA. But because of that, the entire town began to be against each other, and she lost her best friend name Nick. So she quit her job so she doesn't make things way worse, so she helped her parents with a carrot stand, but she relised that it was a drug from plants called Night Howlers that is making predators go savage. She found Nick under a bridge and she apologized to him on how bad of a friend she was and Nick forgave her, so they got the evidence for the ZPD to see what is really causing the predators to go savage.

But they ended up in a museum where they found Bellwether was under all of this, Judy and Nick tried to escape but it was no use. Instead, they ended up in a hole. And this is where our story begins.

"Carrots are you okay?" Asked Nick "Yeah," Judy answered trying not to feel the pain on her knee. Just then they heard a laugh coming from above.

"Well you should've stayed on the carrot farm, uh?" Bellwether laughed "It really is too bad, I-I did liked you."

"What are you going to do?" Judy asked "KILL ME?!"

"Oh, of course not," Bellwether laughed, "HE IS!" but as soon as she pulled out her dart gun, she started thinking 'Maybe it can be fun to try it on preys for once'. So she lowered her gun seeing the two closing their eyes waiting for her to shoot Nick. "On second thought," she started "I won't make him kill you. There's too many predators going wild."

Judy and Nick opened their eyes being confused and looked at each other before Judy could say anything. "What are you talking about?" She asked.

"What I'm trying to say is that it's time to make a little change. You and your fox-friend found out why predators are going savage, and than you'll tell the chief the secret and I'll be going to jail for a long time." Bellwether said with a chuckle. "You may be Zootopia's very first bunny cop, but I don't think anyone like you or anything will stop me from what I'm doing."

Than Judy remembered something "Oh no" she whispered.

"What?" Replied Nick, "What is it?"

Judy slowly turned to Nick with worries in her eyes "The blueberries, we didn't put the blueberries in the gun."

Nick eyes were wide, he knew he should've put the blueberries in the gun but they were in a hurry that he didn't get the night howlers out of the gun and replace them with blueberries.

"So I think it's time to make a little change, 'LADIES AND GENTLEMAN'" Bellwether started shouting which is starting to scare Judy and Nick "'I WILL LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT WE HAVE DESCOVERED ZOOTOPIA'S..." She slowly pointed her gun to Judy and chuckled "'VERY FIRST SAVAGE PREY!" She pulled the trigger and a nighthowler immediately came out and it hit Judy.

"NO!" Shouted Nick "Carrots! Pease! Don't let it get to you!" He put his arms around Judy so she can be on her back and he starred at her. "Nick," Judy said in a soft breathing voice as if she's dying "stop her before she turns any other predator or prey into savage." Nick didn't say nothing, all he can do is nod as a reply. Than he heard a female chuckle behind him.

"Face it fox," Bellwether said "you're doom because of your failed plan. It looks like you won't find your way out of all of this now. You'll sure be the victim of this bunny who will later kill you."

Nick put Judy down gently and stood up to turn around and look at Bellwether with anger in his eyes. "You think this is the end, do you?" He said trying not to sound mad, not yet at least. "Well guess what! It's not over yet, I still have my phone with me and I'm going to call the ZPD, even if it's the LAST THING I DO!"

Bellwether was a little worried, but she just kept the smile that was on her face. "You can go ahead and call them, but I don't think they're going to show up on time to rescue you from your savage girlfriend. 'Poor little fox.'" She said in a sarcastic kind of voice.

'Girlfriend?' Nick thought, but that's not important right now. "Maybe they won't, but at least they'll know on what's going on." All Bellwether can say is "We'll see fox." And she walked away with her crew.

Nick immediately grabbed his phone and dialed 9-1-1, it took a few seconds until someone answered. "What's your emergency?" asked an officer, "I'm trapped in the Zootopia museum and I found out the real reason why predators are going savage, but someone took them and I'm also with officer Hopps who is about to go savage any time now." He tried to not sound like he had been on a marathon, but he couldn't help it because how worried he is for both him and Judy.

"Alright, the poilce is on they're way right now." Said the officer "You have a name?"

"Yes, my name is Nick Wilde." "Alright Nick, they're coming as quick as they can. Just hang in there." "Thanks you." Nick said in a worried voice.

Then he heard a moaning sound coming from Judy behind him, but it wasn't the normal kind of moan Judy would sound like. He turned around very slowly, Judy was getting on all four paws and she was looking at the floor while slow breathing can be heard. Nick knew what was going on, she is now a savage bunny. Now Nick was in panic mood all the way, "Oh no. OH NO!" He screamed. What is he going to do now? Judy looked up at him with big black pupils on her eyes and there were zero violets on her eyes that was on her eyes because that was her eye color.

Nick doesn't know what to do, all he can do is look at the bunny that he once knew her as a nice police officer and became friends with her. But all that is over now, he looked at her with fear in his eyes. He couldn't say a word because how scared he is to see her like this.

She was about to attack him, but right before she was going to jump into him, a sleeping dart was fired right into her and she immediatly passed out. Nick was surprised and looked up to see where'd it come from. And when he did, he saw the ZPD right above him an done of them was holding a dart gun.

Nick slowly put his head on the wall with his eyes shut and he was breathing really hard because of how scared he was and he was very proud that he didn't died from his savage friend.

"You okay fox?" Nick knew that voice, he looked up again to see chief Bogo starring down at him. "Long time no see chief," Nick said in a panting kind of voice, "Thanks for saving me anyway." "No problem at all." Bogo said while the ZPD was pulling down a ladder to help Nick up and for them to bring Judy with them so they can keep an eye on her behind a glass window while they invesegate it. "Be careful with her, we don't want her to wake up too soon, don't we." Nick said to the two police officers who is picking her body up, 'Oh I hope shes okay.' He thought while he was climbing up the ladder and watching them picking her up at the same time.

"Now than," Bogo started after Nick made it to the top "Can you tell us what happened?" Nick can only nod as an answer, but before he could explain he looked around making sure that Bellwether or any of her crew was still around, and yet he saw nobody. "It's Bellwether," He answered as a start, "She's behind all of this, she's the reason why predators are going savage." Bogo was a bit surprised but was a little confused "What are you saying?" "Me and officer Hopps discovered the night howlers that was the size a blueberry. But we lost them, Bellwether has them with her and she's not alone. She has a flock of sheep as a crew." "Than why did she made Hopps go savage?" Bogo asked, "Because she decided to 'Try something new for a change'," Nick said in a mocking voice "So Judy was the first prey victom for Bellwether to try. And now we have Zootopia's first savage prey until we can be able to fix her and the other predators that the sheep crew made them go savage."

"I see," Bogo said "I think we have a new case to solve." He told everyone, then he pointed at Nick "And your going to help us." Nick saw this coming, but what's going to happen to Judy? Nobody knows, at least for now.


	2. The ZNN news report

Chapter 2: The ZNN news report

It has been a really rough night for Nick because he stayed up all night thinking about what will happen to Judy and all the other animals that Bellwether and her team shot with the nighthowlers if he and the ZPD doesn't find Bellwether before things gets any worse. By the time he finally got some shut eyes, he was already having a nightmare. The nightmare was about he and Judy at the museum and Bellwether making Judy turn into a savage bunny, only this time, the ZPD didn't arrived to save him on time. Nick was crawling backwards up to wall while staring at the bunny he once knew who is now a savage prey with pitch black on her eyes staring right at him and her on all fours.

"Carrots, please" he said sounding really scared. "I know you're in there, just, please don't do this" But no matter what he said, Judy still had those black pupils staring right at him. All he can do was stares at the bunny and taking his final breaths, he closed his eyes real shut right before she starts attacking him. She jumped straight towards him and before Nick can open his eyes, she started attacking him with those sharp nails she has in her paws and the sharp teeth she has. There was blood everywhere, no one was around to stop her or call the ZPD to help.

Nick woke up and immediately sat up, breathing really heavy. There was no way he can go back to sleep, how can he sleep as if there's nothing wrong with Zootopia and his best friend? "Oh Carrots," He sighed trying not to breath really heavy "I'll try to finish the mission for you." But how though?

…

Morning came, and the ZPD was getting ready for the big mission that they're going to solve and answered the whole reason why predators are going savage, all they need to do now is wait for Nick to walk in the bull room and help them so they can get started. The ZPD was nice enough to give him a room for him to sleep in sense he doesn't have his apartment to live in anymore, because of what has been happening to predators since Judy's speech that was meant to be fixed before she turned into a savage prey.

After Nick had been washed up and got dressed, he walked out of the room he was in and walked down the stairs. On his way to the bull room, he spotted on the television that was once Clawhauser's desk before the ZPD forced him to move down to the boiler. The TV had the ZNN station on and the two hosts were talking about the search for Bellwether and the savage bunny.

"Yesterday, the case of the REAL reason why predators are going savage has been solved at the Zootopia museum. It was discovered by a fox name Nick Wilde, and former ZPD officer: Judy Hopps. But now Zootopia has a cause of savage prey," the camera then shows Judy in a see threw cell where Judy is now in until Nick and the ZPD finds Bellweather and fix everything. "Officer Judy Hopps was found when Chief Bogo and the other officers arrived to save Nick, but there are now questions that everyone wants to know. Who is behind all of this? What will happen to all the predators who aren't savage now? How long will it take for the case to be solved? And how long will it take till the one who's behind all of this to make his or her move to turn a predator or prey savage? All of that will be answered when the case gets closer to solve."

All Nick could do was let out a sigh and continue walking towards the bull room. But he also had a weird feeling in his heart, he

wasn't sure what this strong feeling is but then he just remembered that he was on his way to the bull room. So he immediately started to walk towards the room where the case will began.


End file.
